Way Back
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU ZoLu Oneshot Luffy's heart jumps when he sees green, and then he bumps into some random guy who says he knows him... well they do say Absence makes the heart grow fonder.


**This fic is dedicated to all my friends and reviewers who have always been there and reviewed all of my One Piece fics. I will name you all at the end of this fic because I am sure all you people reading just want to get to the story. Right? Thought so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Nor do I own Pirates of the Carribean. I don't own my soul either. LetsEatScabbers does. OO ... help? **

_**Way Back**_

"You're my best friend in the whole world Zoro!" a little boy with messy dark hair cried as he clung to an older boy with light green hair and a forced smile, but the smile soon became real and the older boy lifted a hand to run it gently through the smaller boy's hair.

"Yeah… you're mine too Luffy." the boy replied and then shoved Luffy away with a shout of, "You're it!" and he streaked away. Luffy blinked for a moment and then grinned before taking chase.

It had been only a year since the two had met, but already they were the best of friends. Zoro was two years older than Luffy, and Luffy was a lot shorter than Zoro, but, the two didn't care. Friends were friends, no matter what age they were.

It was a beautiful evening and the two boys were sitting side by side in their favourite tree, thoroughly worn out after a long day's playing. Luffy stretched his arms back and yawned.

"I should go home. Ace expects me back on time. He says it's the polite thing to do for Makino. I don't even know what polite means." Luffy said and rested a finger on his chin. Zoro chuckled.

"It means you have manners, and you're a nice person if you are polite. Like, the rule of not hitting a girl." he explained. Luffy blinked.

"But… you fight Kuina all the time."

"Well… that's different. Kuina's a swordsman…err, woman. Whatever, and I wanna be the best, so, I _have _to fight her."

"But Zoro, why can't she be the best swordswoman, and you be the best swordsman?" Luffy asked. Zoro blinked and considered this for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope. I have to be the best out of all of them." he replied and Luffy giggled, causing Zoro to glare for a second before he joined in.

"You're so cool Zoro. I hope you become the best." Luffy said. Zoro sighed.

"So do I. And you're cool too Luffy. But, you had better get home. I'll see you tomorrow." and the green haired boy leapt out of the tree and landed on the ground, his knees bent and his hand coming forward so he didn't fall on his face.

Luffy followed suit and landed in a more bumbled fashion, rolling forward and then cracking his head against a rock. He sat up quickly, rubbing viciously at the sore spot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." he chanted as he rubbed, eyes tightly squeezed shut. Zoro laughed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Luffy nodded his head vigorously, small tears coming to the corners of his eyes. Zoro shook his head and walked over.

"Silly. You shouldn't have hit the rock."

"I didn't aim for it!" Luffy yelled and kept rubbing.

"Here," Zoro said, catching Luffy's hands and bending forward to check Luffy's head. No marks, no blood but there was a small lump growing.

"Is it bad?"

"Well, I think you're gonna die." Zoro responded.

"GAH?" Luffy cried and Zoro chuckled.

"I was joking. It looks fine. No blood even." Luffy sighed at this reassurance and he gave it a final rub before standing again.

"Good. I can go now." and he turned to wave at Zoro as he bolted up the path.

"Bye Luffy! See you tomorrow!" Zoro called and then smiled.

----

Zoro was sitting by the stream, the weight he had been training with earlier sitting beside him as the soon to be swordsman dangled his feet in the cool water. He heard a crunch and turned to see Luffy come out of the bushes.

"Luffy! I was wondering when you would come!" Zoro said brightly before he saw the look on Luffy's face and his smile fell, "Luffy? What's wrong?"

"Zoro…" Luffy began and then rubbed his other elbow, eyes searching the ground and not looking Zoro in the face, "I'm moving away." and Zoro's eyes widened.

"But…but, you're my best friend! That's not fair!" the little swordsman cried as he jumped up onto the river bank, jeans rolled up at the bottom. Luffy's mouth twitched.

"Makino says it's a far away place, and… I probably won't ever see you again." he replied and his small shoulders shook as he tried to keep from crying.

"But? Luffy, you can't go! You just can't! We won't be able to play anymore!" Zoro cried as he ran over and grabbed Luffy's shoulders. The smaller boy looked away.

"Zoro… I'll miss you. I have to go home now. Ace says I have to pack. I just wanted you to know what was happening. I leave this afternoon." and tears were now flowing freely down Luffy's face. Zoro's world was shattering around him. Luffy couldn't be leaving, there was just no way!

"Luffy… I'm gonna miss you too." and he quickly gave the smaller boy a hug. The two broke apart and Luffy grinned in a watery way at Zoro before he raised a hand and split his two middle fingers and put it down in a handshake. Zoro did the same and slid the gap between his fingers into the gap between Luffy's.

"Friends forever?" Luffy asked as he watched their hands. Zoro chuckled.

"Forever." and Luffy pulled his hand away and ran off into the grass.

"Bye Zoro! I'll miss you!" he cried as he ran, waving an arm over his shoulder.

"Bye Luffy!" Zoro returned and then as Luffy disappeared over the horizon, tears began to fall down his little rugged face, "I'll miss you too."

**12 years pass **

Monkey D Luffy banged his head against the desk repeatedly, wishing the blinding headache he had would disappear. Banging his head on the desk had probably caused that.

"Would you cut that out? You're disrupting the class." Usopp, his friend, hissed from beside him. Luffy looked up, his eyes half closed.

"Huh?" he asked and Usopp sighed in a frustrated tone.

"Never mind. You're just gonna ignore me anyway." and the curly haired boy went back to his work. Luffy went back to banging his head on the table.

"Mr Monkey. Stop that immediately!" the teacher said from behind her desk. Luffy looked up, his eyes half closed once again.

"Huh?" he asked, still not getting what everyone wanted him to do. What was he doing wrong in the first place? The teacher was about to reply when the bell rang and the class stood up, books in their bags and feet raring to run out the door.

The teacher waved a hand vaguely at them and then the door, indicating that they had no homework, and could leave. Luffy yawned and then rubbed the sore spot in the middle of his forehead as he walked from the room, bag over his shoulder. Usopp walked beside him.

"It's sore there." the dark haired boy muttered. Usopp rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you've just been banging it against a desk for… twenty minutes. I'm surprised you don't have a concussion."

"What's a concussion?"

"…never mind." Usopp replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. Now _he _was starting to get a headache. Luffy looked around the hall as he walked and every time he saw a light green anything, his heart jumped. He didn't really remember why, but, he had a feeling it had something to do with someone he had once known.

"Hey Usopp, is it possible for people to forget things that happened when they were kids?" Luffy asked, surprising the artist a little with such a normal question.

"Uh… yeah. Apparently, you can forget anything that happened from when you were born, to seven years old. It takes that long for your memory cells to develop, and then it has to make room for all the new memories, so, it deletes old ones." the boy replied. Luffy blinked at him.

"Gah?" was Luffy's response and Usopp sighed.

"Yes Luffy, if something happened before you were seven, it _is _possible to forget it. Why?"

"Well, every time I see something light green, I feel happy and hopeful, but I don't know why. I have a feeling it has something to do with someone I knew when I was little. Just, can't remember who." and Luffy frowned. Usopp shrugged.

"Forget about it. Let's just go down to the arcade and have some fun. K?" the long nose asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Sure." and he headed out the door with Usopp at his side.

_I can't forget about it though. There was someone very important to me… and I can't remember who it was! _Luffy thought as he walked, biting his lip. Usopp noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"You aren't still dwelling on that green thing?"

"Hnh…"

"Luffy, come on. This is ridiculous." and Usopp grabbed Luffy's arm and hauled him faster towards the arcade. The dark haired boy followed a little less enthusiastically than he normally would have done.

The arcade was bustling this afternoon and Luffy sighed. He didn't like it when it was full, people always pushed him and shoved him and got on the games before him. Usopp looked around the room.

"…bummer." he said. Luffy nodded as he looked around. He could see three people standing in a corner, one was smoking, and all the games were full with at least four people waiting in line behind each of them… except one. A shooting game. Luffy grabbed Usopp's arm and dragged the boy over to the game. Two guns, and a high score that Luffy simply had to reach.

"Kid… I was gonna go there next." a gruff voice said beside him. Luffy twisted, the plastic gun held loosely in his hand.

"Eh? Well why were you standing in the corner then? Seems pretty stupid." Luffy asked in return and smiled at Usopp who chuckled behind his hand. The man who had spoken stepped out of the shadows and leaned a little closer to Luffy, making the smaller boy step back.

"Are you calling me stupid?" the man asked, his eyes narrowed. Actually, he wasn't that much taller than Luffy, and his eyes were a deep green and seemed as though they would be rather lazy when not narrowed in anger.

"No. I was just saying what you were doing is stupid. Standing in a corner and looking all… shadowy." Luffy replied. He frowned and pouted slightly, annoyed at the man for getting so close, and for accusing him of a crime he hadn't committed.

The man stepped back from Luffy, his eyes widening slightly. Luffy's lip twisted and he couldn't take the man staring at him, so he stepped off the little platform.

"C'mon Usopp. I feel hungry." and he began to walk away.

"Hey, hey hey hey. Don't leave, I wanna ask you something." the man said quickly, hurrying around to stand in front of Luffy.

"What?" Luffy asked, crossing his arms. This guy was stopping him from getting to food. Oh, Luffy was grouchy now. **No one **stopped Monkey D Luffy from getting to his food.

"This may sound stupid but, you look like someone I once knew."

"It does sound stupid. You finished?"

"No. Now stay put. I'm trying to talk here."

"Fine. Hurry up though, I'm starving."

"His name… Monkey D Luffy." the man said and Luffy paused before looking up at those green eyes again.

"That's… my name." he replied before taking a quick step back, "Usopp, let's go. This guy's been stalking me!" Usopp gave a short bark of laughter and then hurried after his friend, who was making a b-line for the door. The green haired man blinked after the two boys and then sighed sadly.

"Can't have been him. Just a coincidence." and he went back to his other friends again.

----

Luffy hurried down the street and then slowed as what the man had said began to hit home.

"… he knew my name." he muttered. Usopp paused, a few steps ahead.

"What?" he asked. Luffy looked up at his friend.

"He knew my name. Said he had known me from a long time ago." the boy replied. Usopp waved a hand in the air, signalling that Luffy should forget about it.

"He was just trying to get to you Luffy. Don't believe a word those people say." the long nose explained before continuing ahead. Luffy followed, but he couldn't take his mind off of what that man had said, and why did those eyes and that hair seem so familiar? Luffy shook his head.

_My imagination. That guy, does not know me. He was lying. A stalker. Nothing more. _Luffy thought as he tried to convince himself. For some reason though… it wasn't working.

"Hey, let's go here. This place looks good." Usopp commented, pausing in front of a little café. Luffy looked up, and being Luffy, the sign with the word 'food' written on it surely should have distracted him from whatever was running through his head, but, not even food was taking his mind off the green haired and green eyed man. Luffy turned on his heel and began to walk back towards the arcade.

"Hey, where're you going?" Usopp called. Luffy waved a hand over his shoulder, other hand in the pocket of his school pants.

"See you at school tomorrow Usopp." he replied. Usopp put his hands out, palms up in a gesture of confusion before sighing and walking into the café anyway. While he was here, it wouldn't hurt to have a bite to eat.

Luffy looked in the windows of the arcade as he walked past, but, he couldn't see into that corner. He went back into the crowded and admittedly much warmer room, and looked around again, heading for the corner.

There was nobody there. Luffy sighed and let his head drop forward. He should have just taken the opportunity to talk to the guy and see what he was all about. Now, he would have no chance. Annoyed and a little depressed, Luffy made his way home again.

----

School the next day was interesting for Luffy, as he had forgotten that he had two assignments due.

"But, I forgot! I couldn't help it!" Luffy cried, trying to get the teacher sitting in front of him to see reason.

"No Luffy. This is the third time this year. You can't keep going like this. I'll give you one more chance, and that's it. If you don't do it this time, no more chances, it's a detention and a letter home to your brother." the teacher replied, grabbing up his pen and writing out a small note, "You will get until the Tuesday after next, as I will be away all next week. That should be plenty of time." and he handed the note to Luffy, the date the assignment was due, and what the assignment was on written in bold ink, just in case Luffy had lost the task sheet… which he had.

"Thankyou Mr Foro. I will do the assignment for sure this time." and Luffy hurried out of the room. Mr Foro watched him go and then shook his head.

"I only hope it will be legible this time. I am still trying to mark the last one."

"Usopp, Usopp, Usopp!" Luffy chanted as he ran down the hall, waving the note in the air. The long nosed boy turned and saw Luffy running towards him a split second before Luffy _collided _with him.

"Get the hell off me Luffy!" Usopp yelled and shoved his friend onto the floor. Luffy jumped back up again, indestructible and determined to show Usopp that he had gotten an extension on his Art assignment.

"Luffy, you still didn't do that?" Usopp moaned. Luffy shook his head and pouted.

"I keep forgetting. I'm sorry." he replied. Usopp shook his head.

"Do you want me to help?" Usopp asked. Luffy brightened. Usopp was the best in the class!

"Yeah!" Luffy cried. Usopp sighed.

"Alright, after school we'll go back to your place and see if you can draw something that remotely looks like a representation of your inner being. Mine was bold and brave!"

"Eh…?"

"Never mind. Let's just go to lunch." and Usopp slammed his locker shut and walked away, Luffy trotting behind. Hundreds of students were streaming into the cafeteria, but none of them could withstand the whirlwind of hunger that was Luffy.

The boy barged, jumped, crawled, squeezed and even skidded his way through the line until he was next for food. This was nothing new to the students, and they had learnt not to protest about Luffy otherwise the boy tended to get very angry, and as most of even the seniors knew, Luffy was not a good person to fight when he was angry.

He was downright scary. So, Luffy was allowed to be first in line. If Usopp could keep up, he was allowed, but, usually the long nosed artist waited until everyone else was done before getting his own.

Luffy grabbed heaps of food, piling it onto his tray before hurrying over to a free table and easily dropping into a seat and carefully putting his food down on the table. He was finished by the time Usopp had arrived.

"Well, I wait, unlike you." Usopp said in response to the amused glare Luffy was giving him. "Oh, and by the way, look who just cruised in. They look like losers to me." and he jerked a thumb over his shoulder and Luffy looked around to see the man from yesterday standing there, quite obviously the new kid.

Beside him stood an orange haired woman and a blonde haired man. All three looked pretty tough, but Luffy was watching the green haired guy's every move.

He wouldn't say anything, and he was sure the man wouldn't say anything unless he saw him, and in which case, Luffy would make sure he had the full story on this guy before letting him know anything.

Too late though, Luffy noticed that the table he was sitting at, along with Usopp, was the only table in the joint that wasn't full to bursting. As the three looked around the room, the green haired man paused when he saw Luffy, and Luffy matched the man's eye contact, determined to be the more dominant one.

The blonde nudged the green haired guy forward and he sat down across the table from Luffy.

"Hello." the blonde said as he sat down beside Luffy. The boy looked around and smiled.

"Hi." he responded. The blonde moved over a little closer to Luffy to allow the ginger haired woman to sit beside him.

"Hey." the woman said and Luffy waved.

"Hello, I'm Usopp and that's Luffy. Are you guys new?" Usopp asked. Both the blonde and the ginger turned to the long nosed boy and he wilted slightly under their gaze.

"Yeah, we're new. I'm Nami, and that's Sanji. The one sitting across the table is Zoro." the ginger haired woman introduced them. Luffy's eyes widened ever so slightly. He knew that name, but once again could not remember where from.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked and the green haired man started slightly.

"Uh… yeah. Nice to meet you Luffy." he replied and held out a hand for Luffy to shake. The boy stared at it for a minute and then reached out his own hand, his fingers splitting down the centre and colliding with the man's flat hand.

"Oh, sorry. Stupid hand." Luffy muttered and closed his fingers together and shook Zoro's hand.

"No… worries. Why did you do that?" Zoro asked. The rest of the group had stopped to watch, convinced that both guys had gone mad… either that or they were gay and being awkward with one another. But, their friends couldn't be gay… could they?

"Uh… don't really know. Reflex action?" Luffy suggested, but he had a feeling that something else was going on here.

"Oh… how long have you lived here?"

"Uh, twelve years. Ever since I was five or six, why?" and Luffy tilted his head, the scar under his eye twitching.

"… Luffy…it's me. Come on, you don't remember me?" Zoro suddenly asked. Luffy eyed him nervously and then tilted his head again.

"Zoro…? You… wanted to be the best… swordsman right?" Luffy replied and Zoro grinned. Realization dawned on Luffy and the boy's face lit up in a wide smile.

"Zoro!" he cried. The man sitting on the other side of the table laughed.

"Oh now you know me." he replied. Luffy pouted.

"I didn't remember. I'm sorry." and this only made Zoro laugh harder.

"So, what have you been up to? Have you beaten Kuina yet?" Luffy asked happily and he paused at the sudden lack of joy in Zoro's face.

"No… Luffy, she's dead." and Luffy's face fell.

"No way." he said softly. Zoro nodded.

"She died about a month or two after you left… some jealous students attacked her because they were ashamed of being beat up by a girl." Zoro explained. Luffy shook his head.

"Poor Kuina." he muttered and Zoro nodded, "I wish I had of been there. I would have pounded them."

"You? You're a pipsqueak… or were. Not so much now. You're as skinny as a stick though, have you been eating? Oi, you, long nose, have you been feeding him?" Zoro snapped, looking at Usopp. The artist nodded feverishly.

"Of course, he never stops eating." the boy replied and then sighed when Zoro's gaze left him to go back to Luffy again.

"You're so damn tiny. What have you been doing?" Zoro remarked, looking at Luffy's skinny arms. The smaller boy pouted.

"I don't have to fight with swords, you know that Zoro. I fight with my fists and feet." and he grinned happily. Zoro chuckled.

"Yeah, forgot about that." and he laughed again.

"Uh, shit head? You wanna introduce us?" Sanji asked. Zoro started.

"Oh, sorry. Sanji, Nami, this is Luffy, my best friend, or, he used to be my best friend when I was little. Luffy, this is Sanji, and Nami." Zoro introduced his other friends. Luffy smiled and waved before pouting again.

"I'm not your best friend anymore?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"I did not."

"Did so."

"I meant, I didn't know if you were _still _my best friend after twelve years."

"Ohhhh. Of course I am!"

"Hey, aren't I your best friend?" Usopp asked. Luffy paused and turned towards the long nosed boy.

"Of course Usopp, but, when Zoro and me were little, we were together all the time. There wasn't a person in the town who ever said our names individually. It was always Zoro and Luffy, or Luffy and Zoro, Roronoa and Monkey. All that sort of thing." and Luffy turned back to his childhood friend. Usopp sighed.

"That didn't answer my question really." he muttered and then went to get some more food.

"Are you staying here Zoro?" Luffy asked, shrugging as Usopp walked away. Zoro blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah. But, because I left school for two years, I have to repeat. So, I'll be in your class." and he smiled. Luffy grinned in return.

"Awesome! How come you weren't here this morning then?"

"Ah… that was blondie's fault. He got lost driving us here." Zoro replied. Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault that you read the map wrong."

"Okay, we agreed before coming here that there would be no fighting at school." Nami cut in. Zoro and Sanji glared at each other for a minute and then Zoro turned back to Luffy.

"Of course my wonderful Nami!" Sanji cried, all sweet and happy. Zoro rolled his eyes.

----

It had been a week since Zoro had shown up, and Luffy was so happy to have his friend back, even if Zoro had only been his friend for a year before he moved away. The weekend came and Luffy decided that he would show Zoro the town.

Usopp had been rather put out that Luffy hadn't wanted to hang out with him on the weekend, but, the artist was willing to let Luffy do as he pleased. Sanji and Nami had offered to take Usopp to the nearby city anyway. So, the artist was off on a road trip.

"Zoroooo!" Luffy whined as the taller man drank the last of the boy's coke.

"Ah, that's better." and he grinned at Luffy who pouted and glared back at Zoro. The green haired man threw the empty bottle in the rubbish bin as he walked past.

"I'll buy you a new one, just stop glaring at me." he said. Luffy brightened instantly.

"Ok." he replied. Zoro chuckled.

"Same old Luffy." he muttered. Luffy tilted his head.

"Really? I haven't changed?"

"… I didn't mean that. I meant…" and he paused in the middle of the sidewalk, Luffy coming to a standstill beside him.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

"I don't really know what I meant." and he shrugged. Luffy snorted and slapped Zoro on the shoulder.

"You're so funny Zoro." and he continued. Zoro blinked after the boy and then shook his head before following. "Of course I have changed. See?" and he hopped on the spot. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm taller! Look!" and he hopped on the spot again. Zoro felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh? No, didn't notice." and he walked past Luffy, placing a hand on the boy's head as he passed. Luffy blinked for a minute and then ducked out from under Zoro's hand. He pouted and put his hands on his hips.

"Zoro… stop being stupid." Luffy admonished. Zoro paused and tilted his head.

"Am I?" and then he shrugged and walked away, pleased with himself for confusing Luffy so effectively. Indeed, Luffy was confused and not really sure that Zoro was as sane as he had first thought. The younger boy was pondering this when a new thought arose in his head.

"Zoro…?" he asked, a little quieter than what was normal for such an enthusiastic person. Zoro, who was a fair way ahead of Luffy, paused and turned to look at Luffy over his shoulder.

"What's up?"

"…Can I ask… did you become the best?" and Luffy looked up at Zoro, his eyes slightly narrowed with seriousness. Zoro blinked and then he bowed his head ever so slightly.

"No… not yet." he replied and then smiled, "But I will." and there was a moment of silence that hung in the air between them, almost as thick as the clouds that had slowly crept over the beautiful morning sun. Luffy smiled back.

"Of course you will!" he cried brightly and then ran up to Zoro and beamed, "Because you'll never stop trying, right?" Zoro blinked and then gave a short nod.

"Right." he replied. Luffy looked up and moaned.

"It's gonna rain." he said. Zoro looked up and felt a spot of water hit his face.

"I think it already is." he muttered. It wasn't long before the rain went from a light sprinkle to a heavy downpour, and the two friends were soaked instantly as they tried to find somewhere to shelter.

"Bus shelter!" Luffy cried, pointing at a blurry, square figure on the sidewalk ahead of them. Luffy was first in and he crashed into the other side of the steel shelter. Zoro flew in after him and crashed into Luffy who had his face then pressed up against the steel while Zoro lay atop him.

"Ah… Zoro? You wanna get off? You're kind of crushing my face." Luffy commented.

"Oh, sorry." Zoro replied and tried to push himself up, but as he pushed up, Luffy turned and accidentally made Zoro's elbow buckle. The older man fell straight back down, his nose touching Luffy's cheek and his lips just brushing the younger boy's.

There was a moment of stillness and then Zoro jumped and pushed himself up and quickly away, moving to sit back on his heels and then stand up. Luffy blinked up at him, his eyes wide and Zoro turned away. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing _to _say.

"S-sorry." Zoro apologised. Luffy looked at him but Zoro still couldn't meet the boy's eyes.

_Why can't I look at him? He's my best friend, used to be, still is, or was. I don't know! _Zoro thought. Luffy sat up and shook his head, water going everywhere, including all over Zoro.

The green haired man didn't notice, he was that soaked anyway.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry." Luffy replied. Zoro snapped his head around and Luffy was watching his feet, arms wrapped around his knees, "I knocked your arm. Didn't mean to."

"R-right." _Stop stuttering! Idiot! _"Course you didn't. My fault."

_Why is Zoro so upset? It was only a kiss. It's not like… it meant anything… _And Luffy's eyes narrowed as something he had never felt before began to rise in his chest. _Just a kiss. _

Luffy got up and sat on the small bench in the shelter, at the same time that Zoro sat down. Luffy was turned slightly away from Zoro, his eyes focused on a puddle that was forming just outside the small shelter. Zoro was also facing away from Luffy, _his _eyes focused on a tree that was being pummelled by the rain.

_Awkward…_ Zoro thought.

_Awkward…_ Luffy thought. Zoro put his hand down to push himself back a little further and he already found Luffy's hand there. The other male looked around at him and Zoro quickly took his hand away and gave Luffy a nervous smile.

"Sorry…" he said and looked out at the rain again. _Christ, I sound like a retarded parrot. _

"It's okay." Luffy replied, but he raised his hand and looked at it for a moment and then a small smile spread across his face.

He looked over at Zoro's hands and he frowned slightly at the fact that they were now clasped tightly in his lap. Luffy's mouth twisted and then he looked back out at the rain.

"Zoro… my hands are cold." he said and held them out. Zoro turned and blinked at him.

"Well, do this." and the green haired man clasped his hands in front of his mouth and then blew on them. Luffy's mouth twisted again and he did that.

He blew against his hands for a grand total of five seconds before he put his hands down again. Luffy inspected the seat and noticed a small, sharp looking piece of wood.

_I shouldn't… but… I want Zoro to touch my hand again so badly. So… _and Luffy subtly reached a hand down and scraped it along the wood, a small cut forming on the centre of his hand.

He made sure Zoro was looking away, inspected the cut for a second and then gave a small gasp of pain. Zoro looked around.

"Luffy?" he asked. The boy looked up and pointed at his hand.

"It hurts." he explained. Zoro sighed and moved over closer to Luffy, who felt rather comforted in the older man's presence. Zoro held out a hand and Luffy placed his on top of it. Luffy tilted his head, feigning indifference to the man's touch, but actually inspecting the calluses and rough skin on the swordsman's hand.

His eyes narrowed and he raised his eyes to follow the swordsman's arm and his eyes hovered on the hollow of Zoro's neck before going up the jaw line and focusing on the older man's eyes, which were narrowed and focused on Luffy's palm.

Luffy felt a twinge of pain and looked down to see Zoro pull a large splinter out of the cut. The boy blinked, he hadn't seen _that. _

"There. Feel better?" Zoro asked and released Luffy's hand. The boy nodded and pulled the hand back to him.

"Thanks." Luffy said. Zoro smiled and tilted his head.

"No problem. Just like we were kids. You used to always get splinters climbing down from Fij's tree." Zoro replied.

"…I don't remember that." Luffy said, feeling a little guilty. Zoro paused.

"You don't remember our tree?" Zoro asked. Luffy's face became stricken and he shook his head furiously.

"No." he replied. Zoro felt his heart sink a little. Luffy didn't remember the tree where they had had most of their adventures.

"Do you remember how we always used to play pirates?"

"…" and then Luffy's face brightened, "Yeah! You were always falling out of the tree, and saying you were alright."

"…No, that was you Luffy." and Zoro sighed, "But, at least you remember."

"Yeah." and Luffy looked back out and started, "Hey, the rain's stopped." and Zoro looked up as well.

"Huh, that's good." Zoro replied and looked at Luffy, who smiled.

"We can go out and I can show you where I live now."

"Sure. Let's go." and Zoro stood and pushed his hands into his pockets. Luffy bounced out into the sidewalk and stepped in a puddle, causing a wave of water to go all over the swordsman. The younger boy stiffened, and then put a hand over his mouth to try and stifle the laughter that was sure to come.

"S-sorry." and then he burst out, hands wrapping around his stomach. Zoro blinked and wiped a thick patch of mud off of his face.

"Thanks." Zoro replied sarcastically. Luffy's laughter died down and he looked up before snorting again.

"No seriously, sorry, but, you just look so funny!" and he chuckled again. Zoro shrugged as he wiped the rest of the mud off.

"I'm gonna have to go home and get changed now." he commented. This caused the smile on Luffy's face to drop and a slightly panicked look came to the boy's eyes.

"But, but, but, you haven't even seen where I live yet!" he cried. Zoro shrugged again.

"You're the one who got me covered in mud." he replied. The next thing he knew, Luffy was right in front of him, hands frantically wiping the mud from his face and chest.

"There." the boy said, standing back to admire his handiwork. Zoro raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. Now he looked like some sort of bizarre finger painting. Luffy hadn't cleaned off the mud, he had just moved it around and made large swirly patterns in it.

The boy seemed rather proud of himself though. Zoro sighed.

"Fine, come on. I'll clean up at your place. Let's go." and Zoro moved forward. Luffy gave a loud cheer and began marching down the road like a soldier on parade.

Zoro followed behind, hands pushed into his pockets and a rather disgruntled look on his face.

But, if someone passing had looked closely, they might have noticed the tiny smile lingering about the swordsman's mouth, and a sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there for a long time.

"We go this way!" Luffy announced as he rounded a corner. Zoro followed and then stopped at the sight of a massive house standing in front of him. No, it wasn't just a massive house… it was a mansion!

Zoro looked at Luffy, who had stopped and turned to grin proudly at the swordsman.

"You live there!" Zoro finally managed. Luffy nodded earnestly.

"Yep. Ace won the lottery and bought it for me! So I could go to school! Cool huh?" Luffy replied and then began running up the path that led to an archway. Zoro followed, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

"Won the lottery. Of course." he muttered vaguely. Luffy was waiting at a large, dark wooden door when Zoro rounded the last bend in the garden path.

"Come on Zoro! Whadidja do? Get lost?" and then the boy chuckled. It was a well known fact between the pair of them that Zoro had no sense of direction. Luffy didn't either truth be told, but, that wasn't the point.

"Heh, lost, yeah." Zoro replied, feeling dazed. He walked up the steps and Luffy opened the door to let him in. Zoro's eyes nearly popped out. As Luffy opened the door, he was met with the sight of polished marble floors, a large grandiose staircase, and a room that looked like it belonged in Buckingham palace.

"Like it?" Luffy asked, his voice echoing through the room. Zoro blinked as he looked around and just managed to nod his head.

"It's incredible." he whispered and then looked down at Luffy who was watching him, a large grin on his face, "Do you live here alone?" and that caused the large smile to become a small frown.

"Uh… yeah." he replied and turned away, walking towards the stairs. Zoro followed, feeling a little guilty that he had offended the boy. As they walked up the stairs though, Luffy revealed everything,

"Ace left a few years ago, just after he bought me this house. He said something about going to America and travelling around the world. When I asked if I could go as well, he said I needed to finish school. Shanks… died. He was involved in a car accident on one of the main highways… about a year ago now. Makino also died in the accident." and Luffy reached the top of the stairs and moved towards the left, heading for a large wooden door.

"Well, what about servants and stuff?" Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged.

"I don't like the idea of someone serving under me." he replied and then opened the door to his room.

It was almost as grand and big as the entrance room. Luffy blinked at Zoro's dropped jaw.

"It's not that big." the boy muttered as he walked in. Zoro followed. Luffy dropped his bag on the bed and then sat down on it and looked around. The room was filled with large stuffed toys, and heaps of pictures of pirate ships, pictures from the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean', large pirate ships in bottles and god knows what else.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… developed a major fondness for pirates then?" he asked. Luffy looked up and grinned.

"Yep!" he cried and then bounded over to his cupboard. He kneeled down in front of it, slid the door back and then began to rummage through all the clothes and shoes that were inside.

Zoro watched interestedly, wondering what it was that Luffy could have hidden so deeply in his closet. He didn't have to wonder long, for after a few minutes of rummaging, Luffy sat back on his heels and heaved out a large chest.

Zoro blinked.

"What's that?" he asked. Luffy turned and grinned a little mischievously.

"A treasure chest." the boy replied and then moved sideways and beckoned Zoro to come and sit beside him. The swordsman did so and waited patiently as Luffy unclipped the large buckle and then pulled the lid up.

Zoro peered in. There were large wads of string-bound papers and letters. Luffy reached in and pulled them out, placing them reverently by his side. As one was taken out, Zoro saw the back of one and the scrawled sender's address.

P. D. Ace, New York. Zoro felt a slight tug of pity for Luffy. It must have been hard for the boy to have not seen his brother in such a long time. Zoro hoped Ace came back soon.

"Aha…" the boy beside him muttered as he pulled a large, yellowed envelope from the very bottom of the chest.

Zoro's brows furrowed as he tried to figure what the object could be. But, he swore he had seen that envelope somewhere before.

A long time ago. Luffy reached into it and gently began sliding out whatever was in it, his tongue caught between his teeth as if the object was extremely fragile. Zoro waited, his anxiety to see what it was beginning to overthrow his sense of patience.

Luffy finally freed the object, unwrapped the tissue paper that was around it and then held it in front of him. Zoro paused as he looked at it and then reached out a hand to take if from Luffy. The boy handed it over quietly, his eyes focused on Zoro's the whole time.

"I'd forgotten I put that there." Luffy said. Zoro nodded absently.

"It's us." he muttered as he looked at the curled, and aged photograph. It really hadn't been that long ago, but right now, it felt like it had been a hundred years since he had seen Luffy, and Luffy felt as though it had been two hundred. But, as time passes, people forget and move on with life.

"Yeah. A week before I left, according to the date on the back." Luffy replied and then tilted his head to the side and reached a hand into the chest again. He pulled out a battered, old straw hat and Zoro looked at it a little doubtfully.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Shanks." Luffy replied and pressed the hat down over his black hair. Zoro blinked.

"Shanks?"

"Mhm. Shanks' hat."

"Oh…" and there was a rather awkward moment of silence.

"Zoro… I'm sorry I didn't remember you. But, if it makes it any better, every time I saw a light green colour, I used to feel as though I was missing something… or someone."

"…really?"

"Uh huh. I even asked Usopp if I could forget things. He gave me some sort of answer that I didn't understand." and Zoro chuckled.

"Did you listen?"

"No… should I have?" Luffy replied innocently. Zoro laughed again.

"It might have helped."

"Oh. Well, I can always listen next time." and Luffy grinned. Zoro laughed and gently placed the photo back in the tissue paper.

"It's amazing."

"What?" Luffy asked.

"That, after twelve years, we can still get along." Zoro replied and looked at Luffy, who thought for a moment before nodding and grinning.

"Friends forever." the boy said. Zoro nodded.

"Absolutely." he replied. Luffy looked out the window and gasped.

"Zoro! It's dark!" He yelped. Zoro shrugged.

"So?"

"Well, shouldn't you be getting home? Sanji and Nami will be worried about you." Luffy replied, packing everything back into the chest apart from the hat and the photo. Zoro shook his head.

"This is Nami and Sanji. They couldn't give a damn where I was. As long as I don't wake them up when I get home, I am free to go wherever I please." Somewhere, a small bell began ringing. Zoro blinked and then snatched at his pocket, pulling a sleek, silver mobile from his pocket. Luffy watched, rather enamoured by the technology.

"Hello Sanji. What the hell do you want?" Zoro asked. Luffy gave Zoro a rather knowing look and the swordsman frowned, "I'm at Luffy's… What the hell do you care?" and Luffy stood and moved towards his bag, "No Sanji, I did not take Nami's car, I walked." and Zoro threw an annoyed look at Luffy, who chuckled, "Listen here shithead, I have the option to do whatever the hell I please. I don't have to listen to you mouldy cheese head, and nor do I have to report into the ginger haired harpy. Now leave me the hell alone!" and he pressed the end call button. Luffy blinked.

"You really don't like them do you?" he asked. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What gave you that idea?" he replied sarcastically. Luffy took a deep breath, preparing to relate every single detail about what Zoro said to Nami and Sanji whenever he was in close contact with them.

"Never mind." the swordsman said, quickly cutting the boy off. Luffy blinked, his mouth still open wide before he closed it and nodded.

"So, whaddya gonna do?" Luffy asked. Zoro blinked.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"No. You can stay in the room next to mine!" Luffy replied brightly before leaping from the bed and scooting out the door. Zoro sighed and stood, dirt falling from his shirt. He looked down and noticed the mud had dried, and was now crumbling all over the place.

"Oops…" he muttered and then looked up, "Uh, Luffy? Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Huh?" Luffy called as he skidded back into the room. Zoro pointed at himself and Luffy put a hand to his forehead.

"I totally forgot. It's down here. Don't worry about the floor." and the boy walked out again. Zoro followed, dirt going everywhere. Luffy led him into a large room that looked more like a private swimming pool.

The boy hurried over to a small cupboard underneath an oval mirror. He rummaged around in it for a moment and then pulled out a towel and washer. Zoro took them gratefully and Luffy went and sat on the edge of the bath, which was as wide as a bench, and crossed his legs.

Zoro began washing his face, every so often looking into the mirror to see if he had gotten all the mud off.

"How does mud get on a sidewalk in the first place?" Luffy muttered. Zoro shook his head, rubbing furiously at his cheek.

"I don't know. Probably washed in from the road or something. It was a dirty area." he replied and inspected his face again. Luffy nodded.

"I guess."

"Ugh. This shirt is a lost cause." the swordsman muttered, looking in a frustrated way at his own chest.

"Oh, you can borrow one of Ace's old shirts. He gave me a few in case I ever grew any bigger." the boy said and bolted out of the room. Zoro pulled off the shirt and rolled it into a ball before dropping it onto the floor.

"Good thing no mud got on my jeans. Bet he doesn't have any spares of those. Weird… meh." and he went back to trying to get a stubborn bit of dirt from his neck. Luffy ran back in and stopped. He had a bright red shirt in his hand and his face was one of shock, and intrigue as he stared at Zoro's naked back.

…_Wow. He's gotten so much stronger. Look at all those muscles. _Luffy thought as he stood still in the doorway. Zoro looked around at him and Luffy blinked before tossing the shirt to him.

"I have to go and… do my homework." and the boy bolted from the room again, a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks. Zoro blinked, shrugged and pulled the shirt over his head. It fit perfectly.

Luffy sat in his room, on his bed, one hand over his eyes while the other was splayed out on the bed beside him. Luffy heard the bathroom door shut and hurriedly sat up and grabbed a random book from his bag. Pulling it open, he realised it was Maths.

Ugh.

Zoro clumped back into the room and looked at Luffy, who was staring determinedly at the book… which was upside down. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Luffy?" the swordsman asked, walking over and sitting beside Luffy on the bed, "Your book is upside down."

"I read upside down." the boy replied. Zoro's brows furrowed.

"What the hell? I don't think so. No one can read upside down."

"I can."

"Luffy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well why are you reading upside down?"

"Because, as I said, I read that way."

"Come on, what's bothering you?" and Luffy looked up, his eyes slightly narrowed underneath his hat.

"…Zoro… I feel, weird. Like…" and Luffy trailed off, unsure of what to say. Zoro blinked.

"Do you feel sick?"

"No… I don't think so. It's a nice, weird feeling. And, I've only had it for the past week." and the boy looked away and rubbed his arm nervously. Zoro tilted his head.

"Go on. I'm listening." the swordsman said, the look on Luffy's face prompting him to reassure the boy so he could continue.

"Well, I only get it when I am around… you." and Luffy looked up. Zoro's brows furrowed and then he looked down.

"In truth… so have I." Luffy brightened.

"I'm not allergic to you am I!" he cried, panicking. Zoro blinked.

"Hell no! I think… I think, I like you." he replied awkwardly. Luffy blinked.

"Like me? But, we're friends."

"I know-"

"So of course you like me." and Zoro nearly fell off the bed. Oh great, he was going to have to explain what 'liking' someone meant.

"No Luffy, what I mean was, I like you… more than a friend. I think."

"More than a friend? You mean, you like me as a boyfriend?" and Zoro found himself going red in the face. Luffy had hit the proverbial nail on the head. That was exactly how Zoro liked the boy, and he was amazed that he hadn't realized it before tonight.

"Uh… yeah, I guess."

"Oh…" and there was an awkward silence, "Well, then I like you too, as a boyfriend." and he smiled. Zoro blinked, "Oh, and uh, the cut on my hand… I did that on purpose."

"Uh, why?"

"So you would touch my hand again."

"Oh, so that's why you said it was cold."

"Heh, yeah." And there was silence again.

"Zoro… I really missed you." and Luffy reached over to wrap his arms around the swordsman's waist. Zoro paused and then smiled, bringing up a hand and placing it on Luffy's head.

"I missed you a lot too Luffy." he replied and removed his hand from Luffy's head to under the boy's chin. Gently lifting his hand, so Luffy's head was tilted upwards and the boy's hat fell from his head and landed on the bed behind him.

His arms came away from Zoro's waist as the taller man leant down and Luffy's eyes closed as the swordsman's lips touched his own. The younger boy wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do at first, and then Zoro's hand moved to behind Luffy's head and suddenly, Luffy felt himself responding easily as though it was something he had down many times before.

The chapped lips over his own moved slightly, and Luffy moved his own, matching Zoro quite easily. The two fought for a moment, trying to find the more dominant kisser, and in the end it turned out to be Luffy who became the more ferocious, his mouth moving faster and his tongue the more powerful.

Zoro found this a little confronting at first, but then, it became rather nice. Luffy's hands were running through the swordsman's hair, and Zoro fell backwards onto the bed, Luffy sprawling on top of him. There was the crumpling of paper and Luffy paused.

"ow…" he muttered as he pulled away and sat backwards. Zoro was breathing heavily as he sat up as well and watched the younger boy as he pulled a folded up, piece of paper from his front shirt pocket. He unfolded it and squinted at the writing on it.

"What's it say?" Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Tuesday… ass… men …det… on… Fri. That's all I can read. It's all blurred. Must have gotten wet in the rain and then dried again. Meh." and he threw it over his shoulder and launched himself back at Zoro again.

**End**

**----**

**Ha, there. I am exceedingly proud of this story. Very proud indeed. I think it is one of the best I have ever done. -nods- anyway, about those people. This story is dedicated to a few people who have reviewed for me for pretty much everything I have ever written. They have to be some of my closest friends on this channel. Thanks guys! Here's a shout out to you!**

**LetsEatScabbers: You rock chickie! I hope you liked this story! It is always a treat to read a review from you and if you ever come to Aus, let me know and we can check out hot gay guys together! XD You rule! I am working very hard on your 'request' story. I hope you like it, when I finish it ... --; **

**Shiruji-chan: ... before you melt, like I think you're going to, here's a large towel for you to melt on. K? Hope you liked the story chickie, and you rock as well! **

**Mirathin: Dude, hope this story was mushy enough for you. XD -hands Mira a large, brand new, gold plated whacker- Whack all the people who don't review you! See ya in some other story! XP Not to mention -hands a golden Zoro to Mira- you were the first person ever to review my first story! -huggles-**

**XxAvastxX: I know I already dedicated Palace Guard to you, but, you can have another one. XD**

**Clarobell: Chickie, hope you get your internet back up soon. Hope you enjoyed this. **

**That's it I think. Thanks to everyone else who is out there that reads my stories and I don't know you! All you anonymous peoples. **

**Ha, I got over a hundred reviews for Fugitives, that is my best review rating ever! -does a weird little dance- so, yeah. Hope everyone liked this, and reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
